¡me gustas y seras mi novia!
by MaybeALittleTomboy
Summary: Sasuke, un niño algo impulsivo se ha enamorado pero no tiene ni idea de como declararse. asi que recurre a consejos y termina enredandose... al fin y al cabo es un uchiha, su orgullo ante el romance, lo quiere lo consigue, aunque ella no quiera -OneShot-


A todo el mundo le ha pasado… todos hemos tenido nuestro primer amor.

Todos sin excepción, así mismo en Konoha un muchachito de cabello oscuro y tez blanca encontraría su primer amor y de una manera muy peculiar y divertida, se confesara… o por lo menos eso tratara.

* * *

Era un día muy soleado sin una sola nube en el cielo, la brisa era fresca y olía a verano. En Konoha el clima era simplemente perfecto, no era tan caluroso como la aldea de la arena ni tan frio como la aldea de la niebla. El camino hacia la academia ninja estaba a contra dirección del viento, así que al caminar podías sentir las brisas acariciar el rostro.

Todos los pequeños jóvenes se dirigían a la academia, muchos iban corriendo, otros leyendo, algunos hablando, pocos cantando y la mayoría tan solo caminando y uno de ellos era un pequeño prodigio, de cabellos oscuros, estatura más alta del promedio de su edad, piel clara y ojos profundos y negros. Un jovencito realmente apuesto y muchas niñitas ya le habían puesto los ojos encima, pero el no tenia el más mínimo interés en las pequeñas superficiales, todas… todas eran iguales, solo viéndolo por su apariencia… si el cambiara su apariencia por un día, de seguro ninguna lo vería, ni trataría de acercarse.

Pero…

-Hinata-chan- grito una pequeña niña.

Ese nombre hizo dar un pequeño salto, sus mejillas se tiñeron y su rostro sereno se puso nervioso, volteo ligeramente la cabeza para ver la pequeña niña que caminaba junto con otras que no importaban.

Y ahí estaba ella en medio de dos niñas, una jovencita de estatura media con tez blanca, casi como nieve, cabello azulado y corto, un rostro pequeño con facciones como de muñeca, con sus pómulos siempre teñidos de un rojo muy tierno y sus ojos… oh… esos bellos ojos perla, era como si sus ojos fueran gemas.

Sasuke disminuyo su rapidez en sus pasos para que la pequeña gema se pudiese acercar, todavía con los nervios y ruborizado espero a que la nena se acercase, sus amigas la rebasaron, corriendo en forma juguetona incitándola a que corriera también, mientras ella sonreía muy tiernamente ante la invitación. En ese momento, cuando esbozo la sonrisa, se encontrar al costado del pequeño muchacho quien miro de reojo a Hinata mientras ella con algo de valor corrió de la misma forma juguetona que las otras nenas.

"_es realmente bella_"

Pensó el joven mientras, sin tener en cuenta de poder ser visto, ponía una expresión media atontada y sonreía nerviosamente al verla correr algo torpe.

Si bien era cierto… Sasuke empezó su primavera en invierno, mientras en todo ese tiempo el solo tenia interés en sus estudios y mejorar su relación con su padre, de la nada surgió este nuevo sentimiento que lo hacia sentir débil y tonto… en cierta forma lo llama "Estado Dobe", pues pensaba que lo que sentía era lo mismo que ser Naruto… debilucho y estúpido.

¿Pero como comenzó?

El joven llego a la academia después de volver a aumentar la velocidad y no perder de vista a la nena de ojos perla, una vez en el aula se sentó dos asientos atrás de ella, para disimular un poco. La veía sonreír y reír junto con las dos mismas chicas que vio que la acompañaba… no sabía quienes eran, solo que una era rubia y la otra pelirosa, todo lo demás le valía muy poco, tan solo le ponía su absoluta atención a la joven del medio, la nenita con cabellos azulados sedosos y corto.

La clase empezó cuando Iruka-sensei entro, todos guardaron silencio y se pusieron a escuchar la introducción del nuevo ninjutsu que iban a aprender, por otra parte Sasuke ya había estudiado esa técnica así que le resto importancia y se la dedico a la pequeña quien miraba la pizarra algo nerviosa por miedo a no entender bien la lección.

**Sasuke sonrió**

Le parecía muy tierno como la nena se sonrojaba por cosas tan sencillas como esas, viéndola como enfocaba su mirada perlada en el pizarrón y sus pequeñas manitos atendían el cuaderno y el lápiz.

"_de seguro deben ser muy suaves_"

El Uchiha se enfoco en sus manos, tan pequeñas y blancas… casi transparentes, viendo como tomaba el lápiz tan delicada pero firmemente… eran tan lindas.

**Sasuke se pierde en sus manos, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y abrió, inconscientemente, la boca.**

Sasuke nunca había pasado por todo lo que le sucedía…

Y todo comenzó un clásico día de invierno…

Como siempre, cada invierno de Konoha, solía nevar… no era muy frecuente pero si usual… ese día Sasuke salió de la academia leyendo un libro con respecto al uso del chakra y la moderación en los jutsus, todo era normal… incluyendo el frio intenso que había… solo que el no lo sentía mucho, pues viniendo de un clan donde sus jutsus eran del elemento fuego, podía elevar su temperatura de modo que no sintiese mucho frio… a pocos metros de la salida pudo escuchar un grito algo agudo, chillante y sabiendo correctamente, seria un aviso para huir.

-¡KYAHH~~! Sasuke-kun!-

Si bien no empezaba a hacerse costumbre ya sabia, aun sin voltear, que tenia que salir corriendo sino quería terminar lleno de besos y baba.

Sin más corrió lo más que pudo, esquivando a las personas que pasaban por ahí y algunos obstáculos inmóviles. Sin darse cuenta de donde iba, fue a parar en un pequeño bosque… todavía escuchando las voces de las niñas chillando, tan solo corrió sin darse cuenta a donde iba y en medio de sus desesperada huida, tropezó… delante de una persona…

-kyah…- dio un pequeño grito la persona por el susto causado por Sasuke.

-ouch…- Sasuke se trato de enderezar después de el golpe directo que tubo su rostro contra el piso lleno de nieve.

-etto… emm… se… ¿se encuentra… bien?- pregunto al ver que no era un monstro o alguna clase de enemigo.

-como crees… me acabo de caer de cara… ¡como se te ocurre que estoy…- Sasuke callo su voz.

"_maldición_"

Pensó el joven. La voz que le había preguntado era proveniente de una niña… estaba en problemas, si el mostraba su rostro de seguro que avisaría a las demás para capturarlo o peor, lo escondería para ella sola.

-etto… ¿pue… puede levantarse?- la nena pregunto acercándose un poco a el.

-¡no te acerques!- Sasuke reacciono inconscientemente, asustando a la niña quien dio un salta hacia atrás.

La pequeña se sintió insegura al permanecer cerca de el, así que sin más se dio media vuelta y decidió partir cuando, tanto ella como el, escucharon unos gritos.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Dónde estas?-

-sal ya, Sasuke-kun-

-No seas malito y aparece-

-¡Sasuke-kun!-

El joven se paro de golpe y empezó a mirar a todos los lados a ver donde podía esconderse… sin saber que hacer y desesperado por encontrar un refugio, sin darse cuenta sintió un tirón en la muñeca… dirigió su mirada hacia la persona y sin poder decir ni hacer algo fue introducido en un árbol hueco, una vez adentro vio como la niña empezó a poner algo de nieve en la entrada del árbol.

-¿pero demonios…?- el Uchiha no pudo terminar ya que la nena lo miro y le hizo una seña con el dedo de no hablar…

"_sus ojos…_"

Era la primera vez que Sasuke veía esa clase de ojos… de un color tan pero tan claro que parecían espejos.

El grupo de niñas llego hacia donde se encontraba la nena, quien se encontraba sentada en la parte del árbol… ocultando la parte que no había sido sellada con nieve.

Una de las niñas se acerco…

-dime ¿has visto a Sasuke-kun pasar por aquí?-

La pequeña la miro para luego señalar el lado opuesto a donde estaban ellos.

-¡Aish~~! Ya se escapo… apúrense…- exclamo una niña rubia y todas salieron corriendo.

La pequeña se quedo ahí sentada hasta que vio que ya no había peligro, una vez seguro se levanto y saco el pequeño muro de nieve.

-ya no están…- menciono la nena mientras se arrimaba para darle espacio.

El pequeño moreno salió del hoyo algo dudoso… parado ya se sacudió un poco de la nieve de la ropa y de su cabello y miro a la pequeña niña quien al ver que la miraba, desvió la mirada nerviosamente.

La niña miro disimuladamente al joven mientras el no le quitaba la mirada de encima… ella tan solo le hizo una reverencia y camino por la dirección opuesta al de Sasuke.

-un momento- mando el pequeño Uchiha al ver que la morenita se iba.

-¿eh…?... pa… ¿pasa algo…?- pregunto la nena con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y en su diminuta nariz.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?... ¿Qué quieres de mí?- cuestiono, pues a pesar de haber sido ayudado no sintió que fuese sin una intención oculta.

-ehh… yo… yo no…- trato de responder ante la forma amenazante que preguntaba el joven pero se sintió asustada por la mirada intimidante que le mostraba.

-¿así que era con intencional tu ayuda, no es así?- empezó a levantar la voz el joven.

La pequeña empezó a temblar… se sintió tan desprotegida y débil, deseaba que su primo estuviese ahí para ayudarla, pero estaba sola… tan solo quiso dar un pequeño paseo antes de volver a casa y le pasaba eso… pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a fluir por sus ojos haciendo que Sasuke se asustara ante esa reacción.

-yo… yo… lo siento… es que… parecía que no… no querías que te atraparan… así que… así que… solo… solo quería ayudar…- las lágrimas de la pequeñas empezaron a salir, resbalando suavemente por las mejillas sonrojadas de la nena…

Sasuke por su parte se le quedo mirando… si había sido muy brusco, y la verdad era que tan solo quería desquitarse toda esa molestia causada por las desquiciadas que lo perseguían. Al verla llorar sintió culpa y mucho más cuando supo que su intención de ayudar fue sincera… quiso decir algo pero no pudo… se quedo callado… callado y quieto, su mirada estaba posada en los ojos de la pequeña… si bien le parecían muy peculiares el color de esos ojos, ahora que los veía húmedos… parecían estanques, dos sublimes estanques de color perla… parecían lagunas de fantasía… Sasuke se perdió en ellos que no supo que la nena lo miraba con nervios pensando que la miraba por molestia, tan solo tardo 2 segundo para que ella saliese corriendo y rompiese el encanto que tenia hechizado al moreno.

-eh… un… ¡un momento! ¡espera!- grito el pequeño Sasuke quien al ver a la niña correr, sin darse cuenta salió tras ella.

La nena corría lo más rápido posible, temiendo que el chico que acaba de ayudar la alcanzara y le hiciera algún daño.

Sasuke por su parte no tardo mucho en alcanzarla pues era por mucho más rápido que ella, logro tomarla de la muñeca derecha y detenerla provocando un pequeño gruñidito de dolor por parte de la jovencita.

-¡Itte…!- pronuncio la nena al sentir un tirón fuerte en su muñeca haciéndola por poco caer.

-¡ah!... lo siento- dijo el moreno quien la soltó al ver que le hizo daño, la pequeña lo miro con ojos de cansancio y miedo –lo siento yo no quería hacerte daño… solo quería que te detuvieras- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada a un costado… por alguna extraña razón sus ojos lo hacían sentir extraño.

-… mmm… de… de acuerdo…- respondió la pequeña con algo de duda pero ya no asustada, cosa que relajo un poco al Uchiha –etto…- Sasuke la miro –po… ¿podría soltarme…? Me lastima la muñeca- menciono haciendo que el joven la soltase de forma estrepitosa.

-¡lo siento!- soltándola mientras sentía que sus pómulos empezaban a arder de una forma irritante.

Ambos niños se quedaron callados mirando en direcciones diferentes y por la casualidad más grande, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pronto el pequeño varón decidió romper el hielo y preguntarle si quería hablar un rato, lo cual le extraño mismo de el pues era la primera vez que le pedía eso a alguien, en especial a una chica.

Ambos encontraron un pequeño lago que estaba a medio congelar y se sentaron cerca de este, al principio no sabían que decir y el joven empezaba a arrepentirse y maldecir por haberle pedido semejante cosa… justo antes de excusarse e irse, la pequeña hablo…

-etto… ¿podría… preguntarle algo…?- dijo en voz baja

-claro…- respondió algo tímido

-hmm… ¿por… porque lo estaban persiguiendo…?- pregunto mientras lo miraba inocentemente.

-¿eh?...-

-ah… lo… lo siento, no sabia que lo iba a moles…- no termino pues el joven la interrumpió.

-lo hacen por molestar- respondió mientras dirigía su mirada al frente y ponía una expresión de estrés.

-¿molestar?- redundo ante la respuesta.

-casi siempre lo hacen… me buscan, me persiguen y gritan como locas en celo… son tan irritantes- se quejo mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente.

La nena se ruborizo ante su respuesta… "locas en celo"… eso no se oiga todos los días y menos de alguien como el, la pequeña lo vio y sin poder evitarlo soltó una risa muy risueña y llena de energía.

-kyahahahaha…-

-pe… ¡¿pero de que te ríes?- pregunto algo avergonzado y fastidiado.

-haha… lo… lo siento… de verdad… haha… es que… usted… usted… haha… parece como sino… quisiera ser… capturado, como un gatito… quien no… haha… quiere ser atrapado… para que se le de un… haha… baño… huye con todas sus fuerzas…- la pequeña puso sus pequeños y delgados brazos en su estomago pues le empezaba a doler reírse tanto.

Sasuke la vio como reía… si bien lo que había dicho no tenía mucho sentido… más bien nada de sentido, por dentro… le pareció algo agradable su comentario… le quedo mirando como ella abrazaba su estomago mientras abría ligeramente sus ojos, mostrando que estaban húmedos de tanta risa… sus ojos perlados estaban húmedos de nuevo pero no eran de tristeza sino de alegría…

-haha… lo lamento… hehe no era mi intención… burlarme- la pequeña se seco los ojos para luego devolverle una sonrisa algo apenada pero bella hacia el joven –lo siento…

El joven moreno se quedo impactado por su forma de sonreír… si bien era bonita, se volvía bella al sonreír… quedo como piedra al verla, no sabia que decir ni que hacer… tan solo la veía, veía como su rostro pequeño era perfecto para sus grandes ojos perlados… como su cabello corto le favorecía a sus rasgos faciales y como sus mejillas tenían un tono rojo intenso… incluso debían estar calientes pues gran parte de la sangre se había acumulado en ellos… eran tan lindos… Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo cuando escucho a alguien gritar…

-¡Hinata-sama!- una voz algo delicada pero masculina -¿¡Hinata-sama, donde esta!-

-nii-san…- la jovencita reacciono y se levanto de golpe y sin despedirse del moreno, ella salió corriendo hacia la voz proveniente.

El joven se alarmo al ver que la niña de nuevo se iba… y fue tras ella, esta vez la nena corrió más rápido que antes y cuando por fin la vio, esta había parado al frente de otro joven…

-lo… lo siento… nii-san…- jadeaba la muñeca mientras caía en sus rodillas por haber corrido de esa forma.

-¡Hinata-sama! ¿se encuentra bien?- se agacho para estar casi a la misma altura que Hinata, ella asintió y el joven saco un suspiro -¡Hinata-sama!- regaño el joven - ¿no le había dicho que le acompañaría al lago? ¿Por qué fue usted sola? ¿no sabe cuanta preocupación me causo?- le interrogo a la pequeña mientras ella ponía su rostro de vergüenza y pena.

- lo lamento mucho nii-san pero realmente quería venir aquí… fue mi impaciencia lo que me trajo aquí… perdón- se excuso Hinata mientras el muchacho saco otro suspiro pesado.

-bueno… mientras no le haya pasado nada… todo esta bien ¡pero!- elevo un poco la voz –para la próxima que quiera ir a algún lugar y no pueda esperar más, avíseme… iré con usted.

Hinata sonrió y asintió delicadamente…

Por los arboles, escondido detrás de uno estaba el moreno… Sasuke veía como la nena sonreír dulcemente al muchacho con cabello largo y color castaño, se podía ver que era mayor… un 1 o 2 años mayor que ella… el tenia vendado la frente por una extraña razón pero no le tomo mucha importancia… vio como el joven le extendió la mano a la pequeña para que se levantase pero al parecer las piernas de la niña no dieron para que esta se pudiera poner de pie por lo cual el se inclino delante de ella, dándole la espalda… el muchacho la tenia en su espalda… cargándola… Sasuke no sabia que le había dicho pero la nena abrazo alegremente el cuello del joven haciéndolo ruborizar… los vio alejándose… mientras escuchaba como la nena y el muchacho reían.

-¿así que… Hinata, ah?- dijo para el mismo –es igual a todas las demás- después de eso, se volvió para su casa donde se dirigió directamente a su habitación para sacar sus kunais, se topo con su padre, quien había llegado temprano ese día, se excuso diciendo que iba a entrenar y salió de la casa.

Ya en el bosque, se fue directamente hacia la zona con los blancos y empezó… Algunos de los kunais acertaban en el blanco mientras que otros no acertaban en el centro y unos pocos ni siquiera daban y tan solo caían al suelo… frustrado cayo sobre el pasto mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza… levanto la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos y vio unas zapatillas delante de el, levanto por completo la cabeza y vio a su hermano mayor, Itachi.

¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado -¿algo te preocupa? ¿es por la técnica de la bola de fuego?¿necesitas ayuda?-

-no… ya logre dominar esa técnica… es… no nada…- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un costado, haciéndolo ver más sospechoso…

-¿no me lo puedes contar?- dijo mientras empezó a hacer girar en sus dedo uno de los kunais que había recogido del suelo.

-no… ¿no le dices a mamá?- Itachi asintió -¿mucho menos a papá?- Itachi volvió a asentir.

-¿tan preocupante es?- cuestiono mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pasto y el kunai todavía en su dedo.

-algo… más que todo es extraño…- Itachi lo quedo mirando mientras su pequeño hermanito trataba de buscar una forma para expresarse. –veras… es como… como… ¡ya! Como si comieses tu comida favorita pero en mal estado…- Itachi levanto una ceja –y al principio es pasable pero de ahí sientes dolor en tu estomago… bueno no tanto dolor, sino como nauseas… como si tuvieses bichos en el estomago que se mueven por todo lado y no te dejan en paz…- Itachi levanto la vista tratando de imaginarse lo que Sasuke le había dicho –de ahí… no te diste cuenta que le pusieron demasiado aceite o sal a la comida y siente que se acelera el corazón… como si te fuese a dar un ataque cardiaco… y cada vez es más insoportable porque vez que esa comida esta en el plato de otro y no es más tuyo y…- Sasuke empezaba a desesperarse cuando Itachi le paro, Sasuke vio como su hermano mayor trataba de no soltar su risa cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

-creo que ya se lo que te pasa Sasuke…- su pequeño hermano lo miro con la esperanza de que lo que le fuese a decir le ayudara a quitarse ese sentimiento tan raro –creo que estas enamorado-

Sasuke lo miro algo atontado… ¿enamorado? ¿él? Bajo la mirada para tratar de entender cuando su hermano volvió a hablar.

-es verdad, no es así?- Sasuke vio como su hermano sonreía y por alguna razón extraña, no le gusto esa sonrisa.

-¡por… POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- grito Sasuke ante la interrogativa de su hermano –sabia que no debía decirse lo a nadie… lo iban a confundir- Sasuke se dio media vuelta –me voy-

-yo también pase por eso- Sasuke se detuvo y voltio su mirada hacia su hermano quien se recostó en el pasto haciendo memoria –solo que cuando se lo conté a mamá, no metaforicé a la chica con comida. –sonrió hacia Sasuke quien lo miro con algo de molestia para luego volver a su lado y sentarse. –sabes Sasuke… enamorarse es algo que le pasa a todos y muchas de las veces es inevitable… como tu dices… no te diste cuenta de lo que te metías a la boca- sonrió divertidamente mientras Sasuke se sonrojaba y miraba para otro lado… escuchar lo que había dicho por otra persona lo hacia sonar muy ridículo… -a mi me paso igual… al principio no sabia bien que era lo que me pasaba pues siempre tenia en la cabeza las misiones y el entrenamiento que no tenia tiempo de pensar en otra cosa…- Sasuke lo paro de repente.

-un momento… cuando te pasó… ¿Cuántos años tenias?- pregunto curiosamente.

-pues tenia 10 años… 1 más que tu… supongo que maduraste más rápido que yo- vio de reojo como Sasuke se regocijo discretamente ante tal descubrimiento, trayendo una sonrisa divertida a Itachi. –cuando empecé a sentir esas sensaciones, no podía concentrarme bien…- mientras levantaba la mano con el kunai y lo hacia girar en su dedo para luego lanzarlo, aun acostado, y dando en el blanco –me era casi imposible hacer eso cuando tenia esas sensaciones-

-entonces… ¿es un sentimiento maligno?- cuestiono con algo de nervios… pues no quería que pudiese empeorar con esa nueva sensación.

-para nada… en realidad una vez que hayas aceptado ese sentimiento, es muy agradable… todo depende que quien te hayas enamorado… ¿Quién es?-

-no la conoces- desvió la mirada hacia un costado.

-tal vez si-

-mmm… Hi… Hinata- pronuncio algo abochornado.

-¿Hinata?... ¿algún rasgo característico?- Sasuke lo miro confundido – algo que la haga sobresalir del resto… como su atuendo, algún accesorio o su apariencia…-

Sasuke se puso a pensar en la apariencia de la niña… su cabello corto azulado, su estatura, su vestimenta… ¡ah!

-ella tenia ojos perlados- menciono con algo de emoción.

-¿ojos perlados?-

-si, ojos de color perla… casi parecían espejos, podías ver tu reflejo- menciono imaginándolos y dejando teñir levemente sus mejillas con un tono rosa fuerte.

-Hyuga- menciono al tener el rasgo característico.

-Hyu… ¿que?-

-esa niña que te gusta es del clan Hyuga… solo ellos poseen esa característica en los ojos-

-Hyuga… el apellido me suena…- Sasuke se puso a pensar

-El clan Hyuga es uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha al igual que nuestro clan, es más, es un clan primo nuestro- lo dicho sorprendió a Sasuke…

-¿es prima de nuestro clan?- Sasuke se veía algo perturbado cuando su hermano hablo…

-pero eso no significa que no puedas ser su novio- Sasuke volteo alarmado hacia Itachi con toda la cara roja… Sasuke se levanto alterado y casi gritando…

-¡¿Quién dijo que yo quería ser novio?- Sasuke estaba completamente colorado y empezó a empeorarse al ver como su hermano mayor reía ante la nueva reacción que veía sobre su hermanito…

Sasuke se molesto y grito a Itachi quejándose de lo poco serio que tomaba su asunto y al ver como su hermano sonreía ante sus lamentos se dio media vuelta con la intención de querer retirarse cuando escucho a su hermano…

-¿de verdad esta bien que lo niegues?-

-¡no me interesa! Es estúpido después de todo… ¡me importa muy poco la Hyuga esa!-

-entonces ¿no te interesa si ella termina siendo novia de alguien más?- dijo mientras miraba al cielo… volvió la mirada hacia Sasuke quien se había detenido al escuchar lo dicho -¿esta bien si ella se interesa en alguien más que no seas tu?-

Sasuke se quedo parado por un rato… estuvo en silencio, su hermano se sentó y Sasuke dio media vuelta hacia el, se sentó en sus rodillas, tomo del polo de Itachi y bajo la cabeza con el rostro completamente ruborizado…

-¿Qué hago?- dijo en voz baja mientras su hermano sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-vamos a casa y ahí vemos que hacemos- cargo a Sasuke y se lo llevo a casa.

Al llegar se dirigieron al cuarto de Itachi donde el comenzó a hablarle un poco más a fondo acerca de cómo llegar al corazón de la niña, al poco rato tuvieron que detenerse pues Sasuke no entendía muy bien sobre el tema del amor y llegaba a marearlo y darle dolores de cabeza…

Pocos días después Sasuke pudo entender lo que su hermano le había comentado, además de eso consiguió que le diera unos cuantos consejos para atraer la atención y el gusto de la niña… si bien iba a ser la primera vez que Sasuke hacia algo como eso, estaba preparado o eso era lo que el pensaba…

Sasuke se había levantado muy temprano ese día. Se aseo, se vistió y bajo a desayunar lo más rápido posible. Sus padres lo miraron extraño por la forma desesperada que tenia al comer y su hermano… el tan solo trataba de contener su risa al ver a su hermanito apurándose para cumplir la primera fase. Después de terminar se despidió y salió corriendo hacia la academia, si bien era temprano podía ver que había algunos niños ya yendo y uno de ellos era el joven que se había "llevado" a Hinata.

-Hinata-sama ¿todavía tiene sueño?- pregunto al ver a su prima bostezar.

-mmm… es que decidí estudiar un poco más antes de dormir y… (bostezo)… se me fue la hora- dijo mientras frotaba su pequeña palma contra uno de sus ojos.

-no debe hacer eso Hinata-sama, sino no va a rendir como se debe en la academia, recuerde que usted es la futura líder de nuestro clan- Hinata bajo un poco la mirada al escuchar ello –y por lo tanto, debe tener las facultades necesarias para ello y solo las conseguirá si estudia arduamente con la tutoría adecuada-

-si Neji-niisan- Hinata no se encontraba muy contenta con el comentario dado por su primo, el cual también escucho el moreno que estaba a unos cuantos pocos metro de ellos.

"¿_Así que ella es la líder?... no esta mal… ¿y el sujeto es su hermano?... eso explicaría porque la llevo de esa forma_ –Sasuke suspiro aliviado- _supongo que no debo preocuparme por el_"

Sasuke ve de frente y ve que el joven castaño lo veía algo sospechoso, noto su mirada y le disgusto, luego noto que el muchacho miro a su prima para luego mirarlo a el… el muchacho de cabello largo tomo la mano de su prima quien lo miro y este le dio una sonrisa, haciendo que ella le diera una dulce sonrisa también.

"_¿Qué diantres…" _

Sasuke vio ese acto ofensivo… bien, el quería ser protector para con su hermana pero no tenia que hacer eso… olvido toda idea de que el muchacho no era ningún inconveniente.

Si bien repasaba el plan, ya había perdido su primera oportunidad que era hablar con ella antes de llegar a la academia pero aun podía habla con ella en el salón… donde tal vez se habría podido sino fuese porque un grupo de chicas lo acorralaron y ella termino sentada en un lugar lejos de el… terminando sentado cerca del dobe… (Naruto), en las clases no tuvo éxito y el los recesos menos… y el la salida su primo estaba más que presente para llevársela… así que…

NEJI – 1

SASUKE – 0

Más o menos habían pasado los días de Sasuke con su plan de amor… si bien no había llegado a pasar de la fase uno, no perdía esperanzas… pues al ver la sonriente cara de la nenita sentía que no debía darse por vencido…

Y llegamos al día de hoy donde el se encuentra mirando las manitos de la pequeña Hinata mientras ella copia los textos de la pizarra. Sasuke no alejaba su mirada de ella cuando sintió un pequeño golpee en su brazo, miro y era un lápiz que había caído, volteo el rostro y vio que era el rubio dobe quien había dejado caer su lápiz, si de por si ya tenia cara de tonto, la cara que tenia en esos momentos era aun más… inclusive se le caía la baba. Sasuke no quiso "perturbarlo" de su trance así que solo tomo el lápiz y lo puso en su mesa, el muchacho rubio ni cuenta se dio…

"_por eso es un idiota, es decir… ¿Cómo puede ser tan…_"

Sasuke no pudo terminar su pensamiento pues al volver la mirada hacia Hinata noto como ella estaba volteada "mirándolo" y más aun, con sus pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas. Sasuke se sorprendió y noto que hubo un pequeño contacto visual entre ambos, lo cual hizo que la joven Hinata volteara su cabeza velozmente… Sasuke pudo notar sus orejas rojas…

"_eso… ¿podría ser…?... ella… ¿me estaba viendo?_"

Sasuke se emociono… tanto que no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza escondiéndola en su libro para que no viesen la enorme sonrisa que tenia en el rostro, tanta su emoción que no podía evitar mover las piernas… ¡BIEN! Estaba decidido, el iba a hablarle cuando llegase el receso… la clase no duro mucho, todos salieron con excepción de la pequeña perlada, quien al parecer quería leer algunos de los códigos ninjas que tenían que aprenderse…

Sasuke no podía pedir una mejor oportunidad, volviendo a leer los consejos de su hermano…

-"_Acércate a ella y háblale de manera casual… se tranquilo y tierno, así no la asustaras_"

Sasuke empezó a acercarse ella pensando que podría decirle… un hola tal vez estaría bien… para empezar, de ahí… Sasuke no tenia muchas ideas pero tenia que hacer algo… ya estaba apunto de llegar a ella cuando la nena volteo y lo vio, si alguien podía estar en la esquina de un escalón y tener un pie en el aire sin moverse ni tambalearse… ese era Sasuke… Ambos se encontraban mirándose, Sasuke no sabia que decir, inclusive el hola se había ido de su cabeza… en eso escucho algo…

-etto… ¿necesita algo?- pregunto la nena al verlo estático en el escalón…

-emm… bauh… to…. meh… - muy fuera de lo que era, empezó a balbucear… fue algo que salió sin la más mínima intención… ohh…! Si Sasuke Uchiha comentara acerca del momento más humillante y vergonzoso de su vida… ese seria el momento… o tal vez cuando dormía y confundió la tarde con la madrugada y decidió levantarse y en plena desnudez, su hermano entro a llamarlo para que bajara a tomar el lonche… y a pesar de que sea su hermano y hombre, realmente no es agradable que te comente así: "¡Sasuke! Vaya que estas creciendo"…

Hinata se quedo viendo al joven y en un esfuerzo en verlo mejor se paro y se acerco a el, tomando a Sasuke con la guardia baja…

-se me hace familiar... mmm…- Hinata estaba en un escalón más abajo de donde estaba Sasuke… se puso en puntillas y lo quedo mirando… Sasuke se quedo mirándola sin mover un musculo, no tenia idea que hacer… su hermano no le había dicho nada de esto… nunca pensó que su corazón fuese a latir con tanta fuerza que pudiese escucharlo… … un momento… si el podía escuchar sus latidos, eso quiere decir, ¿Qué Hinata podía escucharlos también?

-¡ah! Ya recuerdo… tu eres el chico con quien me tope hace 5 días… verdad?- dijo con una leve sonrisa…

-…. … …. Tu- Hinata lo miro -¡¿crees que me agrada que me vea una chica tan enana como tú?- al terminar su frase salió corriendo del salón hacia el patio dejando a una Hinata desconcertada…

-pero- a punto de llanto –yo no te es… estaba viendo…-

Sasuke corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al pequeño bosque de la academia donde se sentó recostado en un árbol tratando de recobrar el aire, se seco el sudor con su mano derecha y trato de calmar su corazón… Mientras respiraba recordó lo que la pequeña morena le dijo…

"_¡ah! Ya recuerdo… tu eres el chico con quien me tope hace 5 días… verdad?" _

"_me recuerda…_"

Sasuke sonrió enormemente, ella lo recordaba y también recordaba cuando lo había conocido…

"_hmm… por supuesto que me recuerda… después de todo, le gusto_"

Sasuke se estaba regocijando de su supuesto logro cuando recordó lo que había pasado hace unos cuantos minutos…

"_¡¿crees que me agrada que me vea una chica tan enana como tú?"_

…. … ….

"_¡DIANTRES…!"_

Sasuke se encogió y empezó a jalarse de los cabellos y maldecir… se suponía que debía hablar con ella amenamente y así pasar a la fase 2: "_conocerla y saber sus gustos, de esa forma poder llegar a agradarle con más facilidad_". Pero no… tenía que dejar que su orgullo y terquedad se interpusieran en su camino… y ahora ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

El receso termino y volvieron al aula, si bien la siguiente materia era el taijutsu (clase física donde se trabaja por genero) eso no era el suficiente tiempo para que Sasuke formulara un plan de disculpas… o ¿Por qué no mejor se disculpaba nada más?... porque nadie mejor que el sabia lo orgulloso que era y, a pesar de que estuviese enamorado, no podría "rebajarse" a disculparse con una chicas… en su vida lo había hecho…

En la clase de taijutsu, tenían que correr en una pista de obstáculos, pasarlos sin tener ni una mancha (lanzarían shurikens de pintura), y obtener una bandera que se encontraba casi por el medio de la pista. Sasuke sabia que debía concentrarse… así que decidió despejar su mente de Hinata… más tarde pensaría en ello…

-esta vez te ganare Sasuke-teme- dijo un joven que se encontraba en su costado.

Sasuke volteo a verlo y era Naruto, un muchacho promedio o tal vez más bajo del promedio, medio bajo, rubio y con extrañas marcas en el rostro… si bien Naruto lo había retado muchas veces, no a habido ni una sola vez que lo haya logrado vencer.

-¿Por qué no te ahorras esas frases, dobe? No has ganado ni una sola vez- dijo mirando al frente

-¡esta vez lo hare, te ganare!- Naruto se veía decidido en ganar a Sasuke.

Por parte de Sasuke, no lo tomaba en serio… ya había sido espectador de los muchos fallidos intentos de Naruto por superarlo… así que este evento también perdería… tal vez si se esforzara en ponerle empeño a las clases pero tal vez no podía por su un dobe… así que era caso perdido…

Empezaron con el entrenamiento alfabéticamente… algunos empezaron bien y terminaron totalmente manchados, otros con apenas pequeñas manchas y por el lado de Shikamaru quien entro caminando y salió de igual forma, sin una sola gota de pintura en la ropa… misteriosamente increíble… tan solo faltaban 2 jóvenes antes de Sasuke quien ya parecía saber donde se encontraban todas las shurikens y los espacios disponible para un mejor impulso en el salto, estaba a concentrándose en la forma más efectiva de sacar la bandera sin que esta se manchara, pues todos sacaron su bandera manchada, cuando escucho un grito…

-¡KYAAAAAA~~! ¡SASUKE-KUN!- Sasuke dio un pequeño salto al escuchar el grito que lo tomo desprevenido, volteo la mirada hacia donde provenía el grito, que era del segundo piso de la academia, el campo quedaba justo en frente de el aula de clases… se podía ver como el profesor trataba de calmar a las alumnas mientras ellas gritaban por Sasuke…

-tsk… que popular eres Sasuke-teme- dijo en tono celoso Naruto, quien vio que Sakura también se encontraba entre las chicas que gritaban por el moreno.

-como si me importara…- dijo despreocupadamente haciendo que el rubio se molestara… realmente lo que daría por estar en su lugar… o por lo menos que la nena pelirosa le gritara ánimos a el, según el… no había ninguna otra chica que fuese más bonita que Sakura…

-¡feh! Si que eres muy exigente teme… estaría más que contento si Sakura me echara porras también- lo ultimo dijo en voz media baja, desviando la mirada hacia un costado con las manos detrás de la cabeza… -con ella seria más que suficiente-

-hmph…- Sasuke vio de nuevo hacia la ventana del edificio donde pudo notar a la pelirosa con un moño rojo en su cabeza… si bien era linda, no sobresalía mucho del montón (solo por su cabello)… solo falta un muchacho antes de Sasuke, se acercaba a la línea de partida junto con Naruto y otro muchacho detrás cuando volvió a ver la ventana causado los gritos en aumento… fue ahí cuando vio a la jovencita… la nena de ojos perla viéndolo…

Sasuke realmente agradecía su vista perfecta, gracias a ella podía notar ese tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras lo miraba… entonces… ¿no estaba molesta?... ¡que genial! No tenia que disculparse. Pero no se sentía satisfecho con eso… quería hacer algo por ella y en un instante recordó la fase 3 _-"luego de saber lo que le gusta, busca y regálaselo… les gusta lo detallado así que debes tener cuidado, aunque también le puedes dedicar algo… incluso una victoria"_

"_¿una victoria…?_"

Sasuke miro la pista de obstáculos y se le prendió el foco… el profesor puso el puntaje al muchacho y luego llamo a Sasuke para que se preparara, se puso delante y miro la pista para luego mirar hacia la ventana donde las chicas se alborotaron diciendo que el "la" estaba mirando… como muchísimas más chicas… el moreno vio a la perlada y ella lo noto, lo más sorprendente fue que ella vio como el hizo una seña con sus ojos para que mirara su carrera y luego le sonrió, algo que causo un sonrojo más fuerte… si bien Hinata nunca le había prestado atención a Sasuke… era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír…

Sasuke se puso en posición y miro fija y seriamente la pista, agudizo sus sentidos y ni bien escucho el "_¡comienza!_" salió disparado, esquivando los obstáculos sin el más mínimo esfuerzo… los shurikens daban en todos lados excepto a Sasuke y al encontrar la bandera, se vio que puso más cuidado en sus movimientos y usaba los shurikens que le lanzaban contra los obstáculos y unos cuantos metros antes de salir dio un salto alto con medio giro en el aire para salir… algo presumido pero increíble…

Las muchachas se excitaron demasiado al ver la sensacional demostración de habilidad de Sasuke… les parecía de otro mundo y se inquietaron más cuando Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia allá… el miro hacia la morenita quien se sorprendió al ver que la miraba… ella no sabia que hacer así que tan solo soltó una pequeña sonrisita nerviosa y disimuladamente, con su manito derecha lo saludo…

"_le gusto… ¡LE GUSTOOOO!"_

Sasuke estaba más que extasiado, si bien había logrado la nota perfecta en ese entrenamiento, también logro la atención de la nena perlada… sin duda hasta ahora, era el mejor día que había tenido desde que entro a la academia, claro que también era su mejor día cuando recibía sus notas finales, las cuales eran siempre perfectas pero hoy no era ese día… si lo fuese, estaría completo…

Después que Sasuke había terminado las chicas se fueron a sentar, pues quien le seguía era Naruto… no había mucho que ver… el moreno vio por ultima vez la ventana y pudo notar que la pequeña aun veía pero esta vez no era para su lado sino para donde el dobe se encontraba… se quedo un rato mirando para luego desviar la mirada hacia Sasuke, pues sintió que la miraban, ella desvió la mirada para dentro del aula…

"_que raro…_"

Pensó el moreno al notar ese comportamiento… pero al final no le tomo mucha importancia y se fue a sentar con el grupo de niños que ya habían pasado por la pista… Naruto al salir estaba casi completamente manchado de pintura… al final de la clase los muchachos se fueron al baño a lavarse, Sasuke como no había sido victima de las manchas se dirigió hacia los casilleros donde se escondió, pues si bien sabia, la siguiente clase era para las chicas… y si ellas iban, también la morenita perlada… Algunos muchachos ya habían entrado al salón por lo cual el profesor mando a las muchachas al patio para su clase de taijutsu… la pelirosa y la rubia corrieron más rápido que las demás para encontrarse "accidentalmente" con el moreno, detrás de ellas iban las demás niñas que no querían quedarse atrás… Sasuke escucho las estrepitosas pisadas y tomo cuidado en su escondite pues no quería ser encontrado… miro cuidadosamente a ver si la perlada estaba en esa muchedumbre… la cual no estaba… entonces ¿donde?... una vez que las nenas ya estaban algo lejos, el salió de su refugio y espero hasta que ella pasara pero nada… empezó a desesperarse y al final pensó que ella si había estado junto con el grupo de las chicas y se había ido…

-feh- pronuncio ante su mala suerte… bueno que más daba… ir allá para verla era igual que un suicidio… así que tal vez en la salida… si es que su hermano no estaba con ella… el castaño era tan entrometido, estaba a punto de girar para entrar al pasillo cuando vio a la nena para mirando hacia la pared… por un movimiento involuntario se volvió a la pared a esconderse… ¿Qué hacia la pequeña Hinata ahí? Sasuke volvió a ver pero más discretamente y vio a la niña pero ella no esta sola… estaba con un niño, un joven castaño más alto que ella… su hermano.

-y recuerde Hinata-sama- con su dedo levantado como si fuera mandato –debe poner su fuerza en las piernas, de preferencia los pies, de esa forma podrá conseguir un salto más alto, de acuerdo- dijo mientras baja la mano y miraba a su prima mientras ella algo nerviosa asentía… no era posible decir que era la líder del clan con solo verla pero daba su mayor esfuerzo, además de eso era súper linda así que no podía enojarse con ella… por lo menos no por mucho tiempo…

-ha… hai onii-san- trataba de verse concentrada pero sus mejillas y su pequeño temblor en los hombros delataba mucho su nerviosismo… Neji la miro para luego sonreír y acariciar su cabeza, Hinata levanto la mirada y el sonrió más.

-lo harás bien Hinata-sama… yo creo en usted- Hinata sonrió al escuchar ello y asintió con energía, se despidió y corrió torpemente hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke

Sasuke por su parte había escuchado su conversación y se molesto cuando el joven le acaricio la cabeza y se irrito aun más al ver la enérgica sonrisa que había mostrado la perlada… pero que iba hacer… saco el papel con las instrucciones y busco que podría hacer…

_-"si la jovencita se encuentra en un lio, ayúdala y si eso no es posible entonces dile algo que le haga sentir mejor" _

Eso es… ayudarla… pero ¿Cómo?, no podía ir a la pista y ayudarla con los obstáculos… ni siquiera ir a fuera del edificio… era impensable… seria lanzarse a la boca del dragón y morir, entonces era decirle algo agradable… ¿Cómo que?, Sasuke no sabia que pensar y sin más que pudiese pasar por su cabeza Hinata se encontraba delante de el por haber frenado de improviso…

-lo… lo siento mucho- dijo haciendo una reverencia sin si quiera ver quien era el que estaba en frente…

-em… no… esta bien- Sasuke estaba algo nervioso… si bien le había dedicado su excelente "actuación" allá en el patio, no tenia muchas ideas de lo que le pudiese decir cuando la viese.

Hinata levanto su mirada y vio al joven… si no estaba molesta o herida por lo que le dijo en el salón, estaba nerviosa por lo que había visto por la ventana y sin mucho más que una pequeña reverencia, se digno a retirarse cuando sintió un ligero tirón un su muñeca…

-¡espera!- Sasuke reacciono sin pensar y la tomo de la muñeca para detenerla, cosa que hizo que Hinata recordara cuando lo conoció… fue muy parecido cuando ella huía por miedo y el la detuvo tirando de su muñeca, lo único diferente de el tirón de ese momento con el de hace unos días, era que este no dolió… este se sintió como un agarre normal… algo suave como lo suele hacer Neji.

-¿si?- dijo algo nerviosa y avergonzada por el recuerdo y el compararlo con su primo… pues era el segundo chico que le toma la mano.

-….- Sasuke estaba en blanco… por alguna razón su cuerpo hacia lo que le daba en gana y eso era un problema, si bien sabia lidiar con problemas algebraicos y estrategias, daba en el blanco con cualquier arma dada en mano y sabia como mantener la postura cuando había un problema… no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que hacer cuando estaba cerca de la chica que le hacia perder la cabeza…

-etto…- Sasuke entro en razón –voy a llegar tarde Uchiha-kun- pronuncio algo bajo pues no sabia si lo iba a molestar…

Sasuke por su parte se sentía algo decepcionado, el realmente esperaba que lo llamara por su nombre… bueno de seguro que no lo hacia por estar nerviosa… le soltó la muñeca para luego sin más previo aviso tomarla de los hombros haciéndola pronunciar un gritillo…

-¡eekkk!- sobresalto la nena

-su… suerte- dijo cabizbajo

-¿eh?-

-¡mucha suerte!- pronuncio a gran voz pero no lo suficiente como para que los demás oyeran, la acerco más a el y apretó un poco sus hombros… su rostros estaban muy cerca -¡tu puedes hacerlo, así que demuéstrales que eres mucho mejor que esas locas decrepitas!- jadeo al termino de la frase.

Hinata no sabia que sentir… miedo porque no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando y lo escandalosamente cerca que esta de ella, sorpresa por lo que le había dicho y en especial a ella o gracia por lo mencionado hace unos instantes y por la expresión en su rostro. Tan solo se limito mirarlo…

-gra… gracias…- dijo levemente

Sasuke se sonrojo ligeramente ante su agradecimiento y la soltó, le dijo que fuera y ella se retiro… una vez solo en el pasillo camino hacia los baños que estaban a unos cuantos metros del salón… entro y se metió en una de las casillas donde una vez dentro libero lo que tenia atrapado en su garganta…

-¡SIIIII! ¡lo hice, lo logre!- Sasuke se sentía muy emocionado con su progreso para con la nena de los ojos perla… Sasuke saco de su bolsillo el papel con los consejos de su hermano y en ese pequeño espacio de la casilla, empezó a girar con el papel levantado -¡y todo gracias a tus consejos! ¡Gracias hermano… sin duda alguna! ¡ERES EL MEJOR!-

Mientras Sasuke revoloteaba en el baño otros muchachos oyeron sus gritos y se asustaron de entrar en el baño… y gracias a ellos se creo el rumor de un "Loco pasional del baño"… claro que para la suerte de Sasuke, nadie supo que era el…

Una vez en el salón comenzó la clase… mucho estaban distraído, comiendo y durmiendo… por parte de Sasuke, el mantenía su mirada fijamente en el pizarrón… no por estar enamorado dejaría que sus notas bajaran… eso era solo para perdedores

"_como el que esta detrás mío"_

Pensó Sasuke mirando de reojo a Naruto quien se encontraba enfocado en la ventana mirando con cara de bobo… con la boca abierta… si bien entendía por lo que pasaba Naruto… no era para que estuviese mostrándolo tan poco disimuladamente…

"_se nota que no todos pueden disimularlo… heh soy uno de los pocos"_

Sonrió para el mientras copiaba lo escrito en la pizarra… pasaron 5 minutos cuando otro profesor llamo a la puerta y solicito al profesor, al parecer había una reunión importante de emergencia y salió dejando a los alumnos solos… claro que sin antes pedirles que estuviesen quietos y no armaran un alboroto… lo cual obviamente fue ignorado, muchos empezaron a jugar y otros lanzarse papeles… Naruto seguía en su mundo, bueno si bien no tenia nada más que hacer, Sasuke termino de copiar lo escrito y giro su visión hacia donde estaban las niñas haciendo su taijutsu… noto que había una gran cantidad de niñas manchadas, otras estaban casi intactas pero ninguna estaba completamente limpia… le tocaba a Sakura hacerlo cuando escucho un grito…

-¡TU PUEDES SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto le estaba echando porras

Sakura solamente frunció el seño y giro su cabeza en forma de ignorarlo haciendo que Naruto entrara en modo de depresión… Sakura estaba a punto de comenzar cuando vio a Sasuke, quien se había girado hacia el frente pues quería poner algunos de los apuntes secundarios que había escrito el profesor… se emociono y grito…

-¡SASUKE-KUN DESEAME SUERTE!- grito mientras movía su brazo en forma de saludo peor no obtuvo respuesta, el ni siquiera volteo a verla cosa que causo burlas de las demás chicas pero a Sakura no le importo y recorrió la pista… tu dificultades pero salió con un mínimo de manchas…

Naruto estaba molesto… miraba encolerizado a Sasuke quien miraba al frente sin mucha preocupación… realmente le ardía la sangre con solo pensar que su dulce Sakura-chan le pedía que el teme de Sasuke le echara porras… se sentía tan molesto que sin querer se cayo de la silla golpeándose la cabeza…

"_eso te pasa por dobe, usuratonkachi"_

Pensó el moreno quien ya había terminado de escribir absolutamente todo lo de la pizarra, siguió mirando la pizarra y despreocupadamente empezó a tararear… si bien no era una canción muy conocida, era la canción que tarareaba su madre todas las mañanas… cuando hacia el desayuno y a veces su padre le seguía y tarareaba también… en eso desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana y noto que la pequeña niña estaba en la meta de partida, se emociono y se junto más hacia la ventana para verla con más precisión… se sentía nervioso… casi como si el fuese quien estuviera en su lugar… solo que el no suele ponerse nervioso ante ello.

Hinata comenzó ejercicio, aunque al principio le dificulto los obstáculos, pudo moverse con facilidad y esquivar los siguientes shurikens por los consejos que había recibido hace unos minutos por su primo saliendo con tan solo 2 manchas y la bandera limpia… el mejor record hasta ese momento…

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba sonriendo por la victoria de Hinata, si bien no fue perfecta fue la mejor hasta el momento…

"_Por supuesto que es el mejor, después de todo es la niña para mi" _

Termino la clase sin más y las niñas volvieron al salón, después de Hinata nadie más salió con menos manchas que ella así que adquirió la mejor puntuación… volvieron a las clases normales y en la salida se agrupaban para jugar pero Neji fue directamente hacia Hinata y se la llevo dejando a Sasuke sin su posibilidad de hacer conversación…

Llego a su casa y se dirigió hacia su habitación a descansar… si bien había hecho un gran progreso (según el), hacer todo ello era muy agobiante y cansado, así que sin más cayo dormido en su cama… ya por la noche despertó y bajo para cenar… su padre le regaño por dormirse antes de su hora y su madre trato de calmarlo diciéndole que había tenido un día pesado, también recordándoles que el solía hacer lo mismo… provocando un pequeño bochorno en su esposo y una risita juguetona en la madre… Sasuke en realidad se sentía algo incomodo en ese tipo de ambiente pero prefería ese que el ser regañado… pocos minutos antes de terminar la cena Itachi llego, lucia algo cansado…

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y se sentó mientras su madre lo saludo para luego ir a servirle la comida, Sasuke termino de comer y emocionado se acerco a su hermano para hablar con el… cosa que provoco un ligero regaño por parte de su madre quien le dijo que dejara primero comer a su hermano que había llegado de su misión… Sasuke se sintió atacado e hizo un puchero… su hermano le acaricio su cabeza y le dijo…

-espera en mi habitación, terminando voy- y sonrió…

Sasuke obedientemente salió hacia la habitación de su hermano y se sentó en su cama a esperarlo… el pasar de los minutos le parecían hora… casi cada 3 minutos iba a abrir la puerta a ver si su hermano estaba cerca… cuando habían pasado 15 minutos su hermano llego y se acostó en su cama con un Sasuke que sermoneo por su tardanza…

-perdón Sasuke- dijo su hermano mientras se apoyaba en su codo derecho –y bien… ¿paso algo interesante?- esto hizo que su hermano se sonrojara y sonriera, se lanzo sobre el y luego acomodo su cabeza en el brazo derecho de su hermano donde comenzó a contarle todo sobre su asombroso e inigualable "logro".

Itachi aguantaba la risa al ver a su hermanito tan emocionado contándole algo más que sus avances como ninja… si bien lo que le contaba era algo infantil, era genuino y muy puro algo que le hizo pensar que tal vez seria terrible si la jovencita no le correspondía… Al final de la narración Sasuke comento acerca de los consejos que le dio…

-… y todo gracias a tus consejos, me sirvieron de mucho- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-me alegro Sasuke y créeme que no me agrada para nada bajarte de tu nube ni nada, pero…- Sasuke lo vio algo intrigado… -no debes hacerte ilusiones sin saber con certeza si la niña le gustas de verdad o no-

-¿entonces que se supone que haga?- respondió algo molesto por no alegrarse tanto como el

-debes decláratele- dijo directamente… Sasuke se quedo pasmado y sonrojado… ¿declararse? ¿tan pronto?

-decla… decla… declarar… ¿declararme?- tartamudeo el morenito

-si lo haces, no sabrás si realmente le gustas o si incluso en la chica indicada para ti… debes ir y decirle lo que sientes-

Lo dicho por Itachi dejo pensando al pequeño Uchiha quien después de un rato se retiro a su habitación aun pensando lo que le había dicho su hermano… pensó tanto que no durmió en toda la noche… se levanto temprano y se aseo lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió, bajo a desayunar y salió velozmente… si bien sabia ella solía llegar muy temprano a clases así que el tendría una oportunidad cuando su hermano la dejase en clases y se fuese…

Llego y noto que la nenita no había llegado aun… se fue a sentar y esperar, llegaron 5 jóvenes más antes de que ella llegara y se sentara delante de él… ahora el dilema ¿Cómo declararse?... su hermano le había hablado de 2 formas: la directa y la indirecta. Si bien la directa era más que recomendable no era muy apta para los nerviosos… y el no tenia ni idea de cómo se comportaría delante de ella y la indirecta seria más fácil pero no es lo mismo, pues no plasmas tus sentimientos como quisieras, además que escribir cartas de amor era demasiado cursi para Sasuke…

"_supongo que directa será"_

Así que espero hasta que llegara el final del día así tendría más tiempo para pensar que decirle y como decirle… llego la tarde y sonó la campana, dándoles a entender que se había acabado las clases… aventurándose toco el hombro de la nenita llamado su atención…

-po… ¿podrías acompañarme un rato? Tengo que decirte algo- dijo medio nervioso pero tratando de poner su imagen intacta ante ella.

-de acuerdo- dijo y lo siguió, lograron rodear al muchacho castaño y la llevo al mini-bosque de la academia… donde, una vez ahí se alejo de ella por unos 4 pasos y le dio la espalda… -¿Qué quiere decirme, Uchiha-kun?- pronuncio algo tranquila, si bien no estaba acostumbrada aun al muchacho… al ver tantas otras facciones del morenito, no la hacia sentir incomoda.

Sasuke no dijo nada… estaba nervioso y todo lo que había pensado en decirle se le había borrado de la cabeza… no tenia ni idea de que decirle pero tenia que decirle… sintió como la muchacha se le quedo mirando… no tenia más tiempo y no podía decirle que no era importante y que se fuera pues no tenia ni idea cuando volvería a tener otra oportunidad así armándose de valor dio media vuelta, camino rápidamente hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros… la quedo mirando y si previo aviso la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo causando un terrible sonrojo en la morena y en el igual…

-yo… yo…- Sasuke no se podía concentrar, el aroma dulce de la nenita lo distraía… parecía que olía a chicle de frutilla con menta… muy agradable… era peligroso, sin darse cuenta había abierto la boca… la tuvo que separar pero sin soltarla de los hombros -¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO! Y… y….. ¡ SE QUE TE GUSTO TAMBIÉN ASÍ QUE DESDE AHORA ERES MI NOVIA!- jadeo después de terminar de decirlo

Hinata se sorprendió ante esta declaración pero antes de que ella pudiese decir algo Sasuke la soltó y salió corriendo…

-es… espere…- dijo tratando de detenerlo…

-¡ah! Y otra cosa…- dijo a la distancia –desde mañana soy Sasuke! No Uchiha-kun! ¡Sasuke!- y luego se volvió a ir… dejando a la nenita pasmada y sin palabras…

Sasuke no tenia ni idea de a donde iba pero que importaba, se había declarado y más aun ¡tenia novia!... mientras corría hacia su casa pudo ver a su hermano quien regresaba después de haber comprado dangos… al parecer le gustaba más los dangos de la aldea que los que preparaban en su clan… Sasuke corrió lo más rápido y grito…

-¡Itachi-niisan!- Itachi volteo y capturo a un Sasuke que se había abalanzado sobre el

-¿Qué paso Sasuke?- pregunto mientras veía que su dando se había caído en el piso…

"_diantres… era el más dulce para colmo"_

-no sabes nii-san- dijo emocionado, captando la atención completa de Itachi –¡tengo novia!- sonrojado pero orgulloso… le había ganado a su hermano… al menos con ello… ya que su hermano aun permanecía soltero.

-¡vaya Sasuke! Que bueno por ti- orgulleciendo más a Sasuke –entonces ¿ella también gusta de ti?-

-¿eh?-

-Sasuke… ¿ella te dijo que gustaba de ti también o no?...- Sasuke lo veía algo atolondrado -¿no me digas que solo asumiste y le dijiste que debía ser tu novia?- Sasuke empalideció… -oh cielos…-

Sasuke se quedo piedra… no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a hacer ahora, si bien su plan era saber los sentimientos de la nena perla hacia el… al final concluyo como quiso y la obligo a ser su novia… fallo total…

-bueno ya veremos que haces Sasuke- dijo mientras tomaba a Sasuke y lo cargaba con su brazo izquierdo –por ahora veremos como será mañana… ya sabes lo que dicen "lo que será, será"- Itachi se llevo a un Sasuke tieso a su casa.

Por otra parte en la casa de los Hyuga, estaban sentados tomando el lonche Hinata, Neji, Hiashi, Hizashi y la bebe Hanabi.

-¿y como les fue en la academia?- pregunto Hizashi a Neji y Hinata mientras tomaba un poco del té que le habían servido…

-todo muy normal padre- dijo Neji sonriendo dulcemente a su padre

-y tu Hinata-sama ¿algo interesante paso hoy?- pregunto y noto un sonrojo poco característico de los demás sonrojos que suele tener.

-yo…- empezó a tartamudear mientras una de mas sirvientas le ponía algo de leche a su té –yo… creo que soy… la novia de Uchiha-kun-

Hubo un silencio en la habitación cuando de un unisonó se escucho un…

-¡¿QUÉ TU QUE?-

-explique eso Hinata-sama- reclamo Neji mientras ponía sus manos sobre la mesa.

-nunca creí tan joven y ya con novio… las generaciones de ahora… ¡por todos los cielos!... bueno hay consuelo, es de un buen clan, no hiash… ¿HIASHI-SAMA?-

Hiashi había caído al suelo, noqueado por la noticia, completamente en blanco… su hermano trato de socorrerlo mientras Hanabi rodaba en el piso mientras se enrollaba con las pequeñas sabanas que tenia y luego desenrollarse y aplaudir ante su gran logro a sus 3 años…

-Hinata-sama- dijo la sirvienta mientras se ponía a su altura –creo que es hora de hablar de mujer a mujer… en primera "los besos"-

-los… be… bes… ¿besos?- dijo totalmente sonrojada.

-¡calla! Hinata-sama no tiene edad para ello- critico Neji aun eufórico por la noticia.

-entonces ¿se lo dirá usted?-

-¡si…! ¡digo no!... digo… ¡gah! ¡rompa con el condenado de Uchiha mañana!- grito molesto Neji.

-ha… ¡HAI!...- respondió nerviosa…

Mientras ellos tenían un lonche de lo más ruidoso, Itachi tenia que encontrar una forma de revivir a su hermano que había esta en modo helado desde que lo trajo…

Sasuke… si bien es el más apropiado para cualquier misión, confiable y apto… es pésimo para situaciones con relación al amor… pero eso solo indica que aun le queda un largo tramo que recorrer… y si de algo Sasuke estaba seguro (es su estado tieso) era que sin importar que, lograría declararse de la manera apropiada y tener una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la nenita Hinata…

Claro estaba… que mañana iba hacer un día muy laaargooooooo…..

Fin

* * *

Mi primer OneShot... espero que les haya gustado, realmente me esforce mucho y si bien le quite muchas partes fue porque pense que les seria muy estenuante leer mucho... bueno más que todo quiero decirles que espero que les haya agradado mi historia... ah! y sobre mi otro fins... realmente lamento la tardanza pero he tenido demasiados inconvenientes que me han impedido escribir pero les prometo que ni bien me haga un espacio lo termino de escribir y al toque lo envio... de verdad lamento la demora...

bueno eso es todo... gracias y esta la proxima que vuelva a escribir... ^O^


End file.
